


Closed Kitchen Door

by FlyingShibaInu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Completely normal school dorm AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, kitchen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2020-01-07 07:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingShibaInu/pseuds/FlyingShibaInu
Summary: A male student was using this kitchen every day, and he always makes sure to clean this room and close the door behind him.





	Closed Kitchen Door

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written two years ago. It was an English assignment, to write a short story using certain v-ed vocab. Yeahh you could imagine the characters I'm sure. I'll leave it here without editing or rewriting anything. Enjoy.

The school dorm was co-ed and it was a luxurious place, better than any hotel. The kitchen was pure white and spotless, not because of a maid, but because a male student was using this kitchen every day, and he always make sure to clean this room and close the door behind him. The guy would pretend to be asleep at the sofa nearby while other students eat his food.

He had noticed it for a while now, there's a girl. She was a daughter of the Chairman. She settled at the sofa he would sit and hug her white dog who leaned against her and barked. When he looked at her, she smiled.

One day, the guy was about to enter the kitchen and cook dinner as usual, but the door was already opened. He walked in and saw the girl. The dog was there, too.

"... Why are you here?" the guy asked, eyeing the girl who has pulled a chair to the cabinet.

"I want to help you cook." She climbed up the chair and looked for plates in the cabinet. She pulled the utensils and everything out in one go, but the dog ended up nearly killed. The plates, knives, glasses, and forks dropped down in free-fall.

"Ah…" She gasped. "Sorry…"

The guy banged his head against the wall multiple times. He was annoyed. Everyone would know he could cook. The dog nudged his leg and cranked up to look at him as if saying it's okay. The girl giggled at her own clumsiness.

The guy didn't know why, but he laughed. The girl and the dog turned to look at him. He laughed and laughed, and the girl joined him too.

Other students came down the stairs, expecting their dinner, but they saw a male student and the chairman's daughter cooking and laughing together. He didn't have to be alone or keep his cooking skill a secret. There's no reason not to laugh and enjoy the day.


End file.
